fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kellam
Kellam (カラム, Karamu, Callum in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Manabu Sakamaki in the Japanese version and by in the English version. Profile Kellam is shortly introduced in the Shepherd's garrison where he briefly introduces himself to the Avatar, but quickly fades into the background, forgotten. Even though he goes unnoticed by everyone, he still volunteers to be a part of the expedition to get aid from Ferox for Ylisse. Kellam follows Chrom and the Shepherds up to the Ferox where he goes unnoticed the entire trip, even to the point of waving his arms in the air to get the attention of Chrom with no success. At The Longfort, Chrom feels that he is being watched when Kellam "appears" out of nowhere, scaring Chrom. Kellam joins the fray and hopes that Chrom and the others will not forget about him. After the war, Kellam departs from Ylisse for a long journey, but it would take Chrom and the others several years to notice his disappearance. However, if he is married, he will live a happy life with his family. Though his wife's exploits are well documented, his name will be forever lost. Kellam's supports reveal that he grew up with five brothers, but his family was very poor, and he never had many commodities that other children had growing up. In a support with Nowi, he mentions that his lack of presence first began when he was younger and still living with his family; since they were poor, they had to share a lot, but he was mean and did not like sharing. Eventually his family got tired of him being so selfish and began ignoring him. One of his brothers however still acknowledges Kellam's presence and they exchange letters according to his supports with Tharja. Due to the war, his brother was evacuated from their home village and his wife is expecting a child. It's a driving force for Kellam's efforts in the Shepherds, so that his brother's new family can live a peaceful life. Interestingly, only those with animal-like senses, like Nowi and Panne, are able to find him rather easily. In his support with Donnel, Kellam reveals that he and his brothers helped his father out in the fields so he actually has a talent when it comes to harvesting crops. Personality Kellam is a frontline fighter of Chrom's Shepherds and is one of the biggest and tallest units in the army. Ironically, he tends to "vanish" suddenly and most people tend to forget about him even if he is standing right in front of them. His lack of presence causes most people to jump in surprise when he suddenly "appears" out of nowhere. He is somewhat irked about this, but he is used to it. However in the roster it states that he is actualy quite proud of this. Still he searches for a way to make others notice him. However, several people have found ways to find him. He wears a blank face and rarely speaks and is the tallest person in the army, even when seated. His birthday is June 24th. DLC Kellam has several conversations with past Fire Emblem characters in DLC. If Kellam talks to Shiida in Champions of Yore, she will use the same lines to try and recruit Kellam like she did with Castor. When fighting Arden in Lost Bloodlines, both realize they have the same problem of being ignored. When fighting The Black Knight in Rogues and Redeemers, the Black Knight tells him that he does not have to stand out to win. In Game Recruitment Chapter 3: NPC, talk with Chrom. Base Stats Growth Rates |100% |65% |15% |55% |45% |35% |70% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers | +1 | 0 | +1 | -2 | -2 | +3 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Stahl *Donnel *Kellam's Children Class Sets *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class As much as the characters of the games tend to ignore Kellam, Kellam is a formidable unit and should not be, ironically, overlooked. He is the definition of the Draug archetype; sporting a 100% growth rate in HP, and a 70% growth rate in defense, these two stats can grow ridiculously high, making him a very potent physical wall. This makes him an excellent unit to pair up with relatively fragile units, like Lissa or Maribelle. His lack of skill and speed can be compensated for with a good support. However, his movement is a bit low, making him dependent on his paired unit for mobility. He is also weak towards magic users, making him prey for them without a support bonus in resistance. Despite these flaws, once Kellam starts leveling up, he can be an invaluable unit. For the parent generation, Kellam is the only unit that can promote to a General without reclassing. Kellam will hold an incredible 51 and 53 strength and defense stat caps making him a physical tank. However, in trade for this high cap, Kellam's Speed and Resistance are left down in the 30's. However, with modest skill and luck ratings, Kellam can avoid some criticals and activate a few of his own. Pavise will make him even harder to take down physically and even nullify damage from Armorslayers and Hammers. As a Great Knight, Kellam will slightly drop his strength and defense while balancing out his other stats and giving him more mobility. Kellam is near point for point with Frederick in this class for their caps. Luna, given Kellam's modest skill stat, is a great attack skill for him to use. Dual Guard+ is also a great skill for Kellam to have when in Pair Ups given his high defense rating, making him a good defense unit for those who need the protection Reclassing Kellam's two reclassing options are the Thief and Priest classes. Kellam can make a useful thief due to his high defense growth of 60% which is much higher than the default thief, Gaius, though Gaius is faster and more skillful than he is. The thief class will also give Kellam a much needed boost of speed. Assassin Kellam has excellent mobility and can learn Lethality to kill non-boss characters and Pass which will allow him to sneak past enemies to let him swarm enemies which could provide some extra mobility in certain cases. As a Trickster, Kellam can learn Lucky Seven making him harder to hit during most maps, and Acrobat to give him some mobility on Sand Maps and other terrains. As a Priest, Kellam has high defenses though with his low magic growths, his healing will lack potency, even if he were to learn Healtouch. Miracle, though, can be a potential lifesaver should Kellam be attacked by mages. It is nearly pointless to make Kellam a Sage as nearly every other person who has Sage as their promotion has better magic growths than he does though his high defense growths do give him some leeway. However, it cannot be ignored that with his low magic and no useful skills for him to learn from this class to use in any of his other ones, Kellam has little business being in this class. Luckily his other priest promotion, War Monk, is a bit more useful since they rely on Axes which, given his good strength growth, is a great way for him to rank up his Axe weapon levels. His stat caps as a War Monk are the most balanced among all of his classes. Renewal is his only regeneration skill and he will learn it from this class, a good skill for any class that Kellam ends up as. Quotes Event Tiles *"...Huh? Hidden in plain sight. ...Just like someone I know..." (item) *"I've been practicing my war cry to get me noticed. I scared away two birds already!" (exp) *"I snuck in some training while no one was looking...and no one's ever looking..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"It's funny. Sometimes I can't find YOU after a battle. What are you up to?" (free time) *"Hey, what's so funny? Did I put my breastplate on backward?" (happy) *"I don't think the enemy even sees me. Can I fight with you next time?" (team up) *"I'm curious, what's the one thing you want more than anything?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"Oh, I'm usually standing in the middle of camp, counting the people who ignore me." (free time) *"Um, no. ...Wait, you actually SEE me?" (happy) *"Of course! I'll be your invisible shield." (team up) *"To stand out." (dreams) Asking - Married * "For a moment there, I thought I'd lost you. Promise me you'll never leave, (Name)." (promise) * "I wish I knew your secret, (Name). You're so lovely, I can spot you a mile away." (compliment) * "I love you, (Name). You'll always be safe with me." (love) * "(Name), you dropped this. What is it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry, I may be hard to spot, but I'm even harder to kill." (promise) *"Thank you. But I already know I'm the luckier one to have you." (compliment) *"I'm so glad we found each other. Well, mostly that you found me... (love) *"Oh... I wanted to surprise you with that. I guess I'm only good at hiding myself... (gift) Asking - Child *"Let's see...Fatherly, fatherly...Oh! (Name), is there anything you need?" (gift) *"(Name), could we practice together sometime? I want to turn heads." (train) *"Are you all right, (name)? You look ready to pass out..." (concern) *"(Name), how did you pass your time in the future?" (Story) Replying - Child *"Only for more people to notice me, and you can't tie a ribbon around that." (gift) *"Sure. I promise I'll be there-even if I might be a little hard to spot." (train) *"Well, until you showed up, I made an art form of being ignored. It's a wonder you stand out so much. You must take after your mother. ...Gods, can't I even count on heredity to leave a mark on the world?" (Story) *"Don't worry. I feel better just knowing someone is paying attention." (Concern) Level Up Quotes *"People have to notice me now! ...Right?" (6+ stats up) *"Well...at least one of us is impressed!" (4-5 stats up) *"Hey, did you see how- Oh, no one's looking." (2-3 stats up) *"Well, that's no way to get noticed..." (0-1 stats up) *"For once, I've gotten too big for my britches." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change Quote *"Does this class make me stand out more?" Armory *"I doubt I need anything of significance. You know me." (buying) *"Go ahead. Sell my life. I'll be over here." (selling) *"Paint it a bright color...I'm trying to turn heads." (forging) Barracks Alone *"My name didn't come up at roll call this morning. ...Again." (misc) *"Is it just me, or do I have more presence today? " (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. ...Um, hello? Can you see me?" (morning) *"Oh! Avatar. ...You can see me?" (midday) *"Good evening, Avatar. ...Hello? ...Anyone?" (evening) *"Avatar, it's getting late. ...Not that you can see me." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar..." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. The sunrise was lovely today." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Where are we headed today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. What a long day it's been." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Are you really still up?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar..." (birthday) Roster A laconic, blank-faced Shepherd whose infamous lack of presence causes him to pass by the others as if invisible. Despite his protests, he is actually quite proud of that. The tallest while seated. Born on June 24th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Victory time!" *"I'll be around..." *"Careful..." *"I'm right beside you." *"Watch out!" *"Hey, over here!" *"I can help!" *"We can do this." *"Good luck." *"Ready when you are." Dual Strike *"Don't forget me!" *"Have some more!" *"Surprise!" *"I'm over here!" Dual Guard *"Back off!" *"They won't get past me." Critical *"It's my big moment!" *"Don't miss this!" *"They gotta notice this!" *"Come on, look at me!" Enemy Defeated *"Good!" *"Whew." *"*Sigh*" *"Stealthy!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Another spotlight stolen..." *"Wow." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"They...saw me..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Kellam - Oft Forgotten : After the battle was over, Kellam departed Ylisse for a long journey. Of course, it took Chrom and the others several years to notice his absence. ; Kellam and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Kellam, above all else. ; Kellam and Lissa : Lissa's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdoms to her brother. These exploits live on in droll tales told by the campfire. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Sully : Sully continued her knightly duties and led vital missions, soon becoming a role model for women everywhere. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Miriel : Miriel remained in Ylisse but would vanish for days at a time to pursue her studies. In her final years, this research led to a historic invention. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Maribelle : After returning home to Themis, Maribelle became a magistrate who demanded equal justice for nobles and plebeians alike. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Panne : Once the fighting was done, Panne vanished. Some say she returned to her warren alone; others claim she found fellow taguel survivors. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Cordelia : Not even peace could dull the lovely Cordelia's knightly edge, as she became a figurehead for all Ylissean warriors. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Nowi : Nowi tried living away from humankind but soon longed for their company and set off to find her old comrades around the world. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Tharja : Even after her return to Plegia, Tharja kept an unhealthy obsession with Avatar that led her to vanish for weeks or months at a time. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Olivia : Though she never overcame her stage fright, Olivia danced across the land, mending the scars of war. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Kellam and Cherche : Cherche and her beloved Minerva returned to Rosanne and struggled to reclaim the country Virion had managed to lose. Her husband's name has been lost to history. Etymology Callum is an Irish name that means "dove" or "peace". Trivia *Kellam's Japanese version name as "Callum" shared his name with the enemy General in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Kellam is also able to promote into the general class. *Kellam shares his English voice actor, Orion Acaba, with Gerome. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Manabu Sakamaki, with Gangrel. *Kellam's official artwork depicts him wielding a Steel Lance. *If Kellam was married by the end of the game, no matter who he married (except the female Avatar), his spouse's somewhat editied unmarried endings will be shown with an added "Her husband's name has been lost to history." *The original cover-art for the game-package shows Kellam's upper body in the background being covered by Lucina's Falchion, to encourage the inside joke. Gallery File:Kellam.jpg|Concept art of Kellam File:callum confession.jpg|Kellam confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Kellamconfession.jpg|Kellam's full confession File:Cullum.jpg|Kellam's portrait in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters